Love and Hate
by squirrel-nation
Summary: This is my first fiction so take it easy on me. This is about when Ryan finds out that Marissa is pregnant. If you like this I might make it into a series
1. Default Chapter

The OC- Love Hate  
  
The shouting had reached deafening point in the poolhouse. Ryan and Marissa were at it again.  
  
The rain fell heavily outside, streaming down the window like tears that were reflected on  
  
their faces. Yet another argument was raging through the poolhouse but this time is was  
  
different. Ryan had just found out that Marissa was pregnant and it wasn't his. Devistated,  
  
Ryan had fled to the poolhouse for some solitude but Marissa had followed, desparate to  
  
explain. Barging her way, Marissa found Ryan lying crumpled and dejected on the floor,  
  
tears streaming down his face in what can only be described as pure agony. As far as he was  
  
concerned Marissa had ripped out his heart and enjoyed doing it. How could someone he loved  
  
so much cause him so much pain?  
  
As Marissa burst in she was panting and soaking wet. Running in the rain was never her  
  
strong point and she knew that within 5 mins that her hair was going to turn into a giant  
  
ball of fuzz. But this didn't concern her much as all she wanted was Ryan. When Ryan looked   
  
up at Marissa standing there he couldn't remember her ever looking so beautiful. "No" he  
  
thought "there's only so much abuse I can take."  
  
"Ryan, I..." Marissa started to explain but Ryan was quick to cut her off.  
  
"Don't" the hurt palpable though Ryans expression. "There's nothing you can say that will  
  
ever make what you have done to me go away". He got up and turned his back to her."Just  
  
leave."  
  
"I can't" Marissa chocked as the tears overcame her. She just brokedown. Leaning against  
  
the wall she just let go of all her inabitions as she knew that this was her last chance  
  
to get him back. She brushed her hand over her stomach. She could feel the child growing  
  
inside her and new at that moment that she couldn't get rid of that child growing inside  
  
her. She wanted to be part if a family again and most of all she wanted Ryan to be part of  
  
that family. She needed to let him know the truth and she wan't going to leave till he  
  
knew.  
  
Gaining her composure, Marissa tried once again to expalin herself "Shes lying...."  
  
"Lying about what, that your pregnant, that you slept with Luke, that you've been lying to  
  
me? What, WHAT IS SHE LYING ABOUT?" Ryan knew that he was letting his emotions get the  
  
better of him but he couldn't help it.  
  
"I was druged, ok. Someone sliped somthing in my drink the night I slept with Luke, I'm  
  
sure of it. I don't remember anything except waking up in his bed the next morning.I   
  
don't even know if he's the father, my mother is just trying to push us apart."  
  
"So why didn't you tell me about this."  
  
"I was going to I just didn't get the chance."  
  
Ryan sat down hard on the side of the bed. The though that he might be about to become a dad  
  
started to creep into his mind. He started shaking his head."No, no, no you lied. You  
  
didn't tell me because you didn't want me to find out. YOU'VE MADE A FOOL OF ME!." At this  
  
Ryan voice had become inhumanly loud. Out of the courner of his eye Ryan saw the light go  
  
on in the kitchen. "I'm outa here" he muttered, pushing past Marissa and heading out into  
  
the pouring rain.  
  
"Ryan. Wait...Ryan" cried Marissa as she turned to run after him. For the second time that  
  
night she was heading out after him in the rain but this time she knew it was the last  
  
time. "I love you, I want us to be a family." She wasn't even sure if he could hear her but  
  
it was worth a shot. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced though her. She let out a spin chilling  
  
scream and then everthing went black.  
  
Opening her eyes, Marissa soon realised she was in the hospital. A doctor stood at the foot  
  
of her bed and Jimmy was sitting down to her right. Trying to sit up the pain returned and   
  
with it the memory of what had happened the night before. "The baby" was all she managed to  
  
murmer as she sloughted back down in bed.  
  
"The babys fine, you're fine you just need to rest now. You gave us a bit of a scare there"  
  
the doctor informed her.  
  
"You awake?" Marissa looked over and saw Ryan standing at the door. He was stil wearing the  
  
same clothes and looked like he haddn't slept. At this sight a small smile crept across her  
  
face.  
  
"We're going to leave you kids alone for a bit so you can sort some stuff out" said Jimmy as  
  
he got up to leave the room. Marissa's eyes moved from her father to Ryan who was still  
  
standing at in the doorway. Once the others had left Ryan steped inside and closed the door  
  
behind him. Sitting down beside her he took her hand and stared into her eyes.  
  
"When I heard about what happened with Luke and that you were pregnant I was so mad I didn't  
  
think I could ever look at you again. But when you told me about the drugs and that I might  
  
be the father I couldn't help but start loving you again. Then when you colapsed I knew I  
  
couldn't live without you. The doctor did a scan and I saw the baby, our baby. I want to be  
  
a family, I know I don't have much in terms of material goods but I love you more then I  
  
thought possible." They had both started crying again.  
  
"What happened to the strong and silent Ryan?" joked Marissa. They both chuckled.  
  
They knew that this was only the beginning of the long and hard road ahead, but as long as  
  
they had each other they knew that everthing was going to work out. 


	2. Mrs Robinson

Leaving the hospital was a daunting task for both Ryan and Marissa. Even though her dad and the Cohens had been angry at first they had both come to terms with the idea of her and Ryan keeping the baby. Her mother was a different story. Enraged by the fact that Marissa had chosen Ryan over her and decided to ruin her life by keeping the baby. Julie knew how this was going to end and only wanted the best for her daughter. She knew what she had to do. For weeks after leaving the hospital Ryan and Marissa had heard nothing from Julie. They were busy getting on with their new lives as prospective parents. Marissa was still going to school but was finding the constant comments and snips from her fellow students quite hard to cope with. She new she had to stand above it but this her mood swings, morning sickness and the fact that she was growing out of everything she owned it was quite hard not to let things get to her. Plus the fact that she and Ryan had no job, no money and were either going to have to live in her dad's apartment which was made for one or the pool house. All this was bearable as long as she had Ryan. Luke was a different story. Since their one nightstand Marissa had been trying her best to avoid him. It had been going pretty well until it came out about her pregnancy and the question mark over the father. At fist her wouldn't leave her alone, calling her every minute of the day and waiting for her after class. After a few close encounters with Ryan, Marissa knew that if she didn't talk to Luke now that it could all end in disaster. To her suprise he was very understanding about the whole thing. He even offered to help out with money if they ever needed it. Everything seemed to be going great with support from everyone important to them until one afternoon when Julie called Ryan. The phone call had come out of the blue. Julie sounded upset so Ryan didn't hesitate. He wanted everything for Marissa, he wanted her to be happy and if that meant making up with her mother then so be it. As he rang the doorbell Ryan could here music coming from within. It seemed to be Barry White. When Julie came to the door she was wearing skimpy negligée which shocked Ryan. "Hello Ryan, wont you come in." whispered Julie in a sultry voice. "Ehh..." Ryan's jaw was on the floor. He didn't know what to do or think or feel. Suddenly Julie grabbed him by the belt and yanked him inside. Shoving him against the wall Julie with a heaving chest went for the kill. She started smothering him with kisses and tried to slowly undo his belt. As if awoken from a dream Ryan came to his senses. He quickly thrust her off him and onto the couch. "What the hell are you doing? What are you trying to pull?" yelled Ryan as he gained his composure. "Leave my daughter alone. She doesn't deserve to be stuck with a loser like you." Julie retorted. Just then the door opened and in walked Marissa. She was quire curious to see what her mother wanted but that all left her mind as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Her mother was lying on the couch in sexy negligée looking flustered. Ryan was standing by the door buckling his belt and covered in lipstick. "Ryan..." she looked from her mother to her boyfriend. Tears swelled in her eyes as she felt the baby kick inside of her. How could he do this to her after everything? Was this payback for Luke? Was he just with her to hurt her? "Marissa it's not the way it looks. Please I can explain..." Ryan gasped as Marissa turned to the door. "Of all people why would I sleep with your mother?" This made Marissa stop in her tracks. Why would he do this to her and with her mother? Julie had made it clear that she didn't want Marissa and Ryan together but Marissa didn't think she'd go this far. "Don't listen to him Marissa. We've been seeing each other for a while now. This is why I didn't want you to stay with him because I knew what he is like." But it was too late; Marissa had already realised that none of this made sense. "Lets go Ryan before I do or say something I regret." At this Marissa turned her back on her mother, expecting never to see her again.  
  
Marissa had never really gotten over the fact that her mother was willing to go to such lengths to end her relationship with Ryan. She knew that it wasn't over yet and that her mother would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Julie took this one step to far when one evening there was a knock at the Cohen's door. Marissa, Ryan and Summer were having dinner with the rest of the family at the time. Seth was the one to open the door and the one to lead the cops in. "We're looking for a Ryan Atwood?" "I'm he." Said Ryan standing up from the table. One of the two cops approached him, taking out his handcuffs. "Ryan Atwood you are under arrest for armed robbery. You do not have to say anything...." The cop continued but Marissa heard nothing. Her world was crushing down around her as she watched Ryan been hauled off by the cops. Sandy was in hot pursuit giving Ryan instructions and hoping in the car after him. Marissa could only watch in disbelief as he was taken away in the cop car. Marissa knew that if he was convicted everything would change forever and their life together was over. 


End file.
